Going With Amy
by smscotty
Summary: What if Sam went with Amy instead of staying with John and Dean? This is what would happen if he went with Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Sam went with Amy instead of staying with John and Dean? This is what would happen if he went with Amy.**

* * *

All I saw was a knife stab in her chest. Amy's mom fell to the ground and Amy was standing right behind her. Amy just killed her mom... to save me.

Amy is staring out her mothers body in shock. "Amy," I say loudly to get her attention. "Do you have cash?" She nods her head. "I-I want you on the first bus out of town. Tonight."

"What about-"

"I'll take care of her." I say. "Just go."

"Come with me." She says and I freeze. "We don't have to be alone. We can be freaks together, Sam."

Come with her? Could I do that? To Dad? Maybe. To Dean? I don't know. Dean has been taking care of me his entire life. I could take this burden off of his back. But... would it be the right thing to do? Would they miss me?

Amy has a point. We are freaks. Sometimes I think Dean and my Dad look at me like I'm a freak. All me and Dad ever so is argue, then Dean gets mad at me for making Dad mad. I mean this could be my chance to repay Dean and make him happy.

Would Dean want that?

"Sam?" Amy asks. And I know that I made my decision.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

 **Okay... so here the first chapter! Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue.**


	2. No Sam

**Summary: What if Sam went with Amy instead of staying with John and Dean? This is what would happen if he went with Amy.**

* * *

Me and my Dad burst threw the door. Our knives our out in front of us to use as protection.

We walk around the house and we saw one. The older one is dead on the floor. We continue to look around, but the other kintsune is no where to be found. My real question is who killed the older one?

"Dad, are there other hunters in town."

"Not that I know of."

"Sammy?" I ask with fear in my voice. I meet my Dad's eyes and I see instant fear in them that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Call him." He tells me.

I immediately take out my phone and dial his number. It rang all the way threw until I heard the most hated voicemail, 'It's Sam. Leave me a message.' I hate that voicemail because every time I hear I immediately think of the worst things.

"He didn't answer, Dad." I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, but I don't think it worked really well. My Dad turned his back and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Okay, we'll check home and see if he is there. Don't worry we'll find him, Dean." He says and I just nod my head. Hoping that he's right. I don't know what I would do without my little brother.

* * *

Me and Amy got our Tickets to Laurence, Kansas for our bus ride. We decided that I could see where I come from because I always wanted to but Das said we couldn't go back there.

We walk over to the bus and climb in and take a seat in the middle.

"Do you think your brother and Dad will come looking for you?" Amy asked me.

"Probably not. All I ever do is get in here way. Me and my Dad always fight anyway. I'm already a burden to my brother and he is staring to get aggravated with me. So, it's better to leave and not ruin his life than to stay and him hate me for being forced to take care of me. Trust me, he only cares about me because my Dad makes him." I tell her, trying not to show the hurt that saying these words actually cause me.

All I can think about was the fight we had before he left. We had to forget about it before Dean left to go on the hunt, but we were still going to try to solve it when he got back. This way I can't ruin Dean's life. He'll be fine without me. He can live without his annoying, burden of a little brother.

* * *

 _The fight_

 _13 hours ago..._

 _"Sam! Go away! Give me some space every once in awhile. I can't deal with you every second of a day! Just leave me alone!"_

 _"But, Dean! You promised me that you would teach me new skills for this hunt!"_

 _"There's no point in teaching you because your not going!"_

 _"Yes I am! Dad said so!"_

 _"No your not! I talked to Dad and he agreed you shouldn't go."_

 _"Why would you do that?!"_

 _"Because I don't want you going."_

 _"Why!?"_

 _"Because your my little brother and I decide what happens to you."_

 _"No you don't! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"_

 _"No you're not! You're my responsibility."_

 _"You only watch me because Dad tells you to! You don't care about me! Your just like all the other older brothers who don't care about their little brothers!" I say it and I instantly regret it. I know that that last part isn't true. I'm just really mad right now. Dean is he best big brother ever. I then see the hurt in his eyes, but he immediately masks it._

 _"Yeah? Well, maybe I would also want a new little brother! Maybe one like me and the exact opposite of you! At least I will like them and want to take care of them!" He says with anger. I didn't mean that I wanted a new brother. I tried to mask my hurt. But, at least I know the truth._

 _"Fine."_

 _I say and I walk away from him and to my room and lock the door. I get on my bed and bury my face into my pillow and let my tears fall._

 _I hear Dean call my name but I don't answer._

I still feel guilty about the fight me and Dean had. I didn't mean for him to take it like that. I love Dean. I would do anything for him. But, I'm glad I know the truth and that Dean won't have to worry about me anymore. I don't want to ruin his life. This is my way to repay him for all the things he has done for me in my life.

* * *

We go back to the house, and Sam wasn't there! This is all my fault! Why didn't I just let him come on the hunt with us?! I at least could have watched him! He could be anywhere by now.

Now I can't stop thinking about the fight we had. I never meant anything I said. I would never ask for a different little brother. This is all my fault! How could I let this happen?! What if that is that last thing I ever said to him!? I need to find him and make it up to him. I would never forgive myself if I didn't.

"Dean, we need to find that other kitsune. I think it might have got Sam. Who knows what it could be doing to him." My Dad said and I think I heard a little fear in his voice. I look down. The guilt is killing me. "Don't worry, Dean. We'll find him. He'll be okay."

 _I know he will because I'm going to make sure of it when I find him._ I think to myself.

* * *

 **Please tell me how it was. I love the reviews. Thanks!**


	3. At Laurence

**Summary: What if Sam went with Amy instead of staying with John and Dean? This is what would happen if he went with Amy.**

* * *

We get off the bus when we reach Laurence. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. This is my home. This is where I was born.

Amy and me walk the streets of Laurence. I took in everything. I haven't been here since I was a baby. I want to know everything. I want to know about my mom. Dad and Dean never talks about her. Every time I ask they ignore me, walk away, or tell me to shut it. I mean I have a right to know! She's my mom too! This is how I will learn about her.

"Sam, it's getting dark. Maybe we should call it a night. It's getting dark." Amy informs me.

I didn't even notice it was getting dark. "Yeah, let's go stop at a motel."

We stop at the first pleasant motel that we see and we walk inside. We enter through the door and walk to the front desk.

"We would like a room, please." Amy says. The receptionist looks up at us, then she eyes us.

"Where are your parents, kids?" She asked us, suspiciously.

"They're in the car. They told us to get a room for us because our little brother is asleep in the car and they have to keep driving in circles until we get a room, so he won't wake up, ma'am." I lied to her and she nods.

"Will that be two queens?" She asked and we both nod. Luckily, I have a fake credit card that Dean gave me for emergencies. I hand her the fake card and she rings it up and then hands it back. It worked. Then, she hands us the key to our room. "Thanks." We Say and walk to our room.

"Nice lie." Amy tells me when we get outside.

"Thanks. I've had practice." I explain to her.

We get into the room and we take turns taking a shower and changing.

"So…" Amy begins. "Why did you want to come to Laurence?"

"This is where I was born. I want to see my old house and learn a little bit about my mom. Um, she died when I was a baby." I state sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What all do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. Just how she died. Dad and Dean won't tell me anything. I only know what she looks like because the pictures." I saying tears come to my eyes. I quickly wipe them away. "It's getting late. We should get some rest. It's been a really long day." I say in the lie down on the bed closest to the door, which Dean would've disapproved. "Night, Amy."

"Goodnight, Sam."

* * *

"Hey, dad?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can't we track Sam's phone? Just in case."

"Yeah, let's try."

* * *

We've been tracking Sam's phone for 20 minutes. Finally, we found the place it was at.

We turned a corner and see a garbage can with Sam's phone inside of it on the top.

"No!" I yell and kick the garbage. Tears are welling into my eyes. I'll grab my hair frustration. "SAM!" I yell, hoping he could hear me and reply. Unfortunately, he didn't.

I'm turn to look at dad. His head is bowed and his shoulders are slumped. He looks up and I see tears in his eyes also.

Dad also feels guilty. And dad said that Sam wasn't ready to hunt and Sam took it the wrong way. Sam thinks that dad thinks he is weak and useless. Dad doesn't think that.

"We should look around the town." Dad says and we get in the car and start our search.

* * *

"Where could he be?!" I yell. "we need to find him! Now! Who knows what that thing could be doing to him!"

"Dean, let's get some rest-"

"No!"

"Dean, we're no to Sam if we're exhausted. Let's get a few hours of sleep and we can search tomorrow."

I reluctantly agreed. We laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey! Soooo sorry it's been soooo long. I have finished 3 chapters, but I wrote them down on paper and now I have to transfer them on my phone. They should be up soon though. Please tell me how you liked it! Thanks!**


	4. Home

Me and Amy both got up at 9. I was extremely happy about that because Dad usually gets me and Dean up at 6 or 7 to work on training before school.

We got dressed and headed out. We had to ask a few people for directions, but we made it there. We made it to my home.

I stood there. Just looking at it. This was my home. An actually home that I was born in and lived for a little while with my _whole_ family. The only other home that I ever known was the Impala with Dean when me made our mark with legos and green army men. Then, we topped it off by carving our initials into the car door.

"Sam, are you okay?" Amy asks me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Do you think we can go inside?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone lives here. Maybe we can sneak in." I say. Me and Amy look both ways to see if anyone is here . Luckily, we don't.

We both walk up to the door and I freeze. I slowly reach my hand on the door knob and turn it. I give a small push and the door opens. I'm home.

 _"Dean! Dean!"_

 _I hear that voice and I turn around as fast as I can. "Sammy!"_

 _I see Sam and he is covered in blood. Scars all over him. Whip marks on his back. Burns on his arms._

 _I ran up to him. I take his face in my hands. I can't hug him in fear of hurting him more._

 _"Oh my gosh, Sammy. What happened?"_

 _"Where were you? What was more important than me, Dean?" Sammy asks, heart broken._

 _"Sam-"_

 _"You said that you would always protect me. You said that you would always be there for me. You lied. How could you lie to me, Dean? Am I really that bad?"_

 _"No, Sam, it's-"_

 _"I thought you really cared about me! You don't, though. You never did."_

 _"Sam, I'm going to find you."_

 _"No, your not. You know just as well as I do that if a monster gets you then your dead. If you haven't found me by now than you never will. Then, I'm already dead."_

 _"I will, Sammy. I promise."_

 _"Hey! Now you can get rid of that annoying little brother that no one ever wanted. That's good, right? Maybe you can finally do what you want to do amd not worry about me getting in your way. Too bad you can't get that new brother like you that you wanted. Sorry about that. I really am. Maybe it's better this way. No little brother at all. Then, you can finally have your space and no one can annoy you."_

 _"No, Sammy, no. Don't talk like that! I didn't mean it, little bro! I only want you as my little brother. Who's going to tell me to put my seat belt on? To be there for me when I'm bored? I don't won't a new little brother nor no little brother at all. I want you as my little brother and I wouldn't have it any other way." I say._

 _"Dean, you don't have to lie-"_

 _"Im not lying, Sammy! I need you, little brother. You can't leave me only with only Dad. I lost Mom and I can't lose you too." Sammy is the reason for me living right now. Why doesn't he understand that? "You can't give up, Sam! You will live, you hear me? I'm going to tear that monster apart with my bare hands when I find it!" I say sternly._

 _"It's okay, Dean. You don't have to keep lying to me. I've known the truth since the fight we've had. Now, I'm not in your way. You don't have to take care of me anymore."_

 _"Don't you say that! I'm coming for you, Sammy, and I will find you!"_

 _Then, I see a knife come straight threw Sam's chest and I see the dummy who took Sam from me. Sam collapses to the ground and I feel the world come from under my feet._

 _"SAM! NO!" I scream with wide, terrified eyes. I drop to my knees and try to help him. I see the monster running away from us. "It's okay, Sammy, your going to be fine."_

 _Sam lifts his head and looks at me. He yells, "Dean! Dean, wake up!" It's not Sammy's voice. It's Dad's._

My eyes snap open. I look around and see the I'm in a motel room. My Dad is looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Dean? Are you okay, son?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just a little nightmare is all." I say as an understatement. That 'little' nightmare will haunt me for life.

"Ok, well, get dressed in a suit. I have an idea." My Dad and I get straight up. He has a plan.

Me and Dad walked down the street until we saw a bus sign.

"Why are we here, Dad?" I ask confused. Why would Sam be here?

"I was thinking that maybe it moved since it knew that we are hunters and that we are now after it. She took Sam for revenge and she is going to torture us with it because it knows that Sam is our weak spot. Follow my lead, Dean."

We walked up to that lady that sells the tickets for the bus. "Excuse me, ma'am," Dad starts. "Me and my partner, Agent Dean Elliot," We pulled out our FBI badges. "Were wondering if we could take a look at your secretary cameras around here. You see, we have 2 kids missing and we need to check this out."

"Oh, of course. Right this way." She leads us to where the camera footage is. "Hope you find the kids."

"We will." I mumble under my breath.

We walk over to the old TVs and sit down in the chairs. We turn in the TV and wait to see Sammy.

Then, something caught our eye. I see a shaggy haired kid with dark hair. I instantly knew it was Sammy. "Sammy." I whisper.

Me and Dad watch carefully and see that they bought 2 tickets.

"What is he doing, Dad?"

"That thing must be threatening him somehow." Day says, while pausing the video when you can see both their faces and printing the picture of them out. Dad grabs the picture and we walk back to the ticket lady.

"Hi again." My Dad says. "Do you remember what tickets these kids bought?" He raises the picture.

"Oh, yes. I remember them. They looked like they had seen a lot." She says. "They bought tickets to Laurence, Kansas.

Me and Dad exchange a look. Kansas? Why would that monster want to go to Kansas?

"Thanks for your time." Dad says and grabs my arm and pulls me away. "Dean, that monster is bringing it all back to where it started. That thing wants to kill Sam where your Mom died and hurt us with Sam's death and Mary's death. It's trying to punish Sam and us."

"That thing is going to pay." I said with all anger and determination in my voice. I'm going to get Sammy back and I'm going to kill that monster that took him.

We get in the Impala and we are on our way to Laurence.

This house is so big! So much cleaner than the motels Dean and I stay in.

I know this isn't the exact house Dean grew up in, but they rebuilt it and it looks pretty close.

I slowly walk up the stairs. I'm lookin around and I see the first room. I open the door and walk in. I recognize it as Dean's room from the picture I saw him in with Mom. This could've been our our house still if that monster that killed our Mom never came.

I walk out and walk into another room. It's my nursery. This is where it all started for us. This is a time when Dean used to care about me. Or did he not care at all, even at the point?

I walk out of the room with tears in my eyes and continue searching around the house. We finally finished looking around and walked out.

"Sam?" Amy asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure your Dad and brother aren't going to look for you?" Amy asked with concern. "Because if they are then that will be bad for both of us."

"I know, but trust me. They aren't looking for me. They don't care about me. Never did. I'm a freak to them." I state sadly.

"Hey, why don't we just get something to eat, then go to bed. Then, we can figure out what our next plan is in the morning." Amy says and I nod.

And that is exactly what we did.

 **Well, there's the 4th chapter! The next one will be up soon. Please tell me how you liked it.**


	5. Meeting Up

Summary: What if Sam went with Amy instead of staying with John and Dean? This is what would happen if he went with Amy.

"Sam." I heard someone whisper. "Sam, wake up." I slowly open my eyes.

"Wha'?" I ask still half asleep.

"Sam, c'mon. I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast." She says and I nod.

Amy has been eating off of dead animals for now.

After Amy eats we go to a diner to get me something to eat.

We sit down and let a waitress take my order.

Last night...

We finally arrived in Laurence. It's 1:00 o'clock in the morning and I'm still ready to look for Sam.

"Dean, it's 1:00 in the morning. We both know that we are tired let's get some sleep and then look for Sam in the morning, okay?"

I didn't like the idea. I was about to disagree when Dad cut me off, "C'mon, Dean, it's dark. Let's look for him when we have light." I just nodded my head.

We check into a motel and we head to our room.

I must have been more tired than I thought because I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Now...

I'm awake at eight. Why would Dad let me sleep so late?

"Dad? Are you ready to go look for Sammy?"

"After me and you get breakfast."

"Dad-" I went to say that I wasn't hungry, but Dad cut me off.

"Dean, we are no good to Sammy if we are starving and can't focus right."

"Fine."

We get up and get into the Impala a drive to a diner close by.

We walk inside and me and Dad take our seats. The place was pretty much empty. Only us in a couple kids.

I continue to look at both of the kids and one of them catches my attention. I look at the back of the boys head and I notice that he has Sammy's messy hair and hair color.

"I'm going to the bathroom l, Dad." I say and he nods. I'm only going to he bathroom to get a better look of the boy and to see his face.

Walking to where the bathroom was I pass the kids. I turn my head to look at the boy and I see hazel eyes and dimples. "Sammy!" I yell in shock. My little brother is here! I found him!

Sam turns wide hazel eyes to me and they fill with fear. "Dean?" Sam turns his head and sees Dad, who is now standing up and staring at Sam with relief in his eyes that he found his youngest son.

I walk back over to him and pull him out of the booth. I can feel Sam tense as I do it. Once he is out, I grab him and pull him close to my chest and give him the tightest hug i have ever given him. I put my chin on top of his head. "Oh my gosh, Sammy." I whisper into his hair in relief. I enjoy the moment until I remember that thing.

I push Sam behind me and pull my knife out and aim it towards the monster.

"Dean, no!" Sam yells.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You can't kill her."

"Yes, I can. I'm not going to let her run around-" My sentence got cut off when I realized that we are in a diner and Sam isn't covered in scars or anything for that matter. Not even bleeding. "Sam? What's going on? She didn't kidnap you, did she?" By this point, Dad was standing by my side and waiting for Sam to answer.

"No." Sam said and looked down. Amy, now, at his side. Me and Dad glared at him.

" Samuel, when we get-" Dad started, but I cut him off.

" Why, Sam? Why did you run away?" I asked, actually interested why my little brother would want to get away from us. Sure, we have a fight, but we always fight.

"I-I... well..." Sam stuttered. " Dean, we both know about how we've been having more fights. And me and Dad into fight now. I thought it would be better if I was gone. That you would be happier that I wasn't in your way. I thought that no one cared anymore." Eve though the, 'no one cared about me' was unsaid, I still heard it. That one little line put a huge hole in my heart. I'll make it up to my baby brother.

I grab Sam's hand in mine. "Come on, Sam. "I was about to pull him out the door, when Sam pulled away.

"No." Sam said firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I can't leave Amy. We're going to stay." He walked back beside Amy.

"Sam, dad is going to take care of her." Sam's not dumb. He knows it means to kill her.

"No, you can't! She feeds off animals."

"She is for now. But what if she gets really hungry? She can come after you, Sam." Dad says. "She could have done it while you were asleep."

"No, I wouldn't-" she starts but the waitress comes out.

"Go back in and don't come out." Dad warns her and she quickly returns back in with fear in her eyes.

Sam chose that moment to make a break for it. He grabs Amy's wrist and pulls her out the door while running as fast as he could.

Me and Dad chase after them. We get outside and I yell, "Sam! Stop!"

Surprisingly, Sam does stop. He turns around and stares at me for a moment. He goes to take a step back, but his shoe trips him up. He let's go of Amy's wrist and takes another few fast steps back to catch his balance. Me and Dad are holding our breath and staring wide eyed at Sam because Sam is now in the road. Just then, a car comes zooming forward. All I can see is Sam flying over the top of their car and hitting the concrete with sickening 'Thud!'

"Sam!" I yell with fear in my voice and started running toward my little brother.

Well... here is the 5th chapter! Sorry to leave it a cliffhanger. Please let me know if you liked it. Also, how soon would y'all like the next chapter?


	6. At the Hospital

Summary: What if Sam went with Amy instead of staying with John and Dean? This is what would happen if he went with Amy.

I kneel beside my little brother. "Sammy? Sammy, can you hear me? Wake up, little bro." I say with tears in my eyes.

Sam is lying on the ground, unconscious. His head is bleeding. His body is cut up. Some cuts are deeper than others. Bruises are starting to form. Sam broke a couple of ribs.

Dad is also kneeling beside Sam, checking his injuries. I would be lying if I said that I didn't see fear in his eyes or hear him praying to our Mom, which I found worrying because Dad never cried or prayed.

I turn my head around to see Amy standing there with a shocked and fearful expression on her face. I could also see tears running down her face.

"Hey!" I yell at her and she turns around to face me and her scared eyes meet mine. "Call an ambulance!" I throw her my phone. She catches it and nods her. She opens the phone and dials 3 numbers.

I turn back to face Sammy. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Your going to be just fine, Sammy. I'll make sure of it."

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. They quickly laid Sam on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance. I'm the one who got into the ambulance with Sam, while Dad got into the Impala with Amy and drove behind us.

The doctors working so quickly around Sam. Hooking him up to so many machines. The doctors got his heart monitor connected and that's when it decided to go into a straight line.

My eyes go wide with panic. Sam's dying. This can't be happening! Not Sammy. The doctors get out the pads and place them on Sam's chest. I unintentionally flinch when Sam's chest rises up from being shocked.

"Don't you leave me, Sammy!" I yell.

A few more shocks and Sam's back. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until I knew that Sam's heart was beating and that he was breathing. I would've never lived this long if it wasn't for Sammy.

We finally arrived to the hospital! They quickly rolled Sam out and run him through the hospital doors. I tried to stay as close to Sam as possible. They were about to take Sam through the doors to bring him into surgery. I was going with them until one of the nurses stopped me.

"You can't go any further, sir." She said to me.

"I have to be with him! He my little brother! I'm supposed to take care of him! Sammy needs me!" I yell at her. Just then, someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I fought back until I saw my Dad's face.

"There's nothing more we can do, Dean. Let them do their job and take care of Sam." He tells me. I just nod my head and let him lead me to one of the hospitals uncomfortable chairs.

Amy is already sitting in a hospital chair looking really uncomfortable. We both sat down and it was completely silent for many minutes. Then, I decided to speak up and ask the question that has been bothering him ever since he found Sam.

"Why Laurence?" I️ ask looking at Amy.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Why. Did. You. And. Sam. Go. To. Laurence?" I repeat slowly.

"Oh... well, it's a long story." She says and looks down because she's thinking about if Sam would've wanted her to tell or not.

"We've got time." Dean growls. "Tell me why!"

"O-o-okay. Well, Sam... I-um... Okay, so I️ was asking if you guys were going to look for him and he was like no they won't because they don't care anymore or that they never did. Or something all the lines of that. I was like are you sure and he was like yeah, I'm sure. And I️ also wanted to know why we were at Laurence, so I️ decided to ask. He told me that he wanted to know more about his past and his Mom. Because he said that y'all wouldn't tell him anything." Amy finishes that last sentence quietly and hangs her head down.

I felt my heart break inside me. Does Sam really think that I don't care about him? How could he think that? I've been taking care of that-my kid his entire life! How could he not know that I love him? And I️ would trade him for anyone. Not even Mom or Dad.

This is all my fault I️ thought miserably. Blinking away the tears in my eyes.

3 hours later...

"Samuel Denny?"

Me, Dad, and Amy shot up and walk over to the doctor.

"Is my little brother okay, doc?" I ask nervously.

"Samuel is not doing too good I'm afraid. He has a couple of broken ribs. He broke his leg. And many cuts and bruises. He had to have stitches on the cut he got on his forehead."

"Is that all?" John said, hoping that he was.

"I'm sorry, but no. Sam hit his head very heard. He has a scull fracture and won't be able to be physically active for a few months. But, that's not the worst part. Samuel... he is in a coma."

"What?!?" I yell. Sammy's in a coma? This has to be a nightmare.

"I'm sorry. But, it is just a small coma. I believe he should be out of it in 3-5 days."

"When can we see him?" I ask, wanting to see my baby brother right now.

"Right this way." He says as he leads us to Sam's room. When we get there he says, "The good news is that he is breathing on his own. That's something to be thankful for." Then, the doctor walks away and leaves us outside Sam's door.

"Stay out here." I say to Amy.

"But-" She protest.

"Not buts!" I yell at her and she goes back to the waiting room.

"Are you sure your ready for this, Dean?" My Dad asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I open the door and we walk inside. I lied. I️ wasn't ready.

I'm so sorry that this took so long to write. Please tell me how you liked it.


	7. Questions

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the weird ! and boxes for the last chapter. It had to do with the new update. They were supposed to be I's. I promise it won't happen again. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Sam looked so small in that bed. He was so banged up from the the car accident. He looks so sick that I feel like I filed him. I did in a way too.

The person didn't even stop! He is going be sorry when I get my hands on him.

I sit down in the chair beside him while Dad takes the other one. I take Sam's hand in mine. "Hey, Sammy. You are going to be okay. I promise. And after you get out of this we are going to take a vacation and have some fun. How does that sound?" Tears are forming in my eyes and one escapes and rolls down my face. I don't bother to wipe it away.

I look up to Dad and see him sitting in the chair with a guilty and terrified expression on his face. What surprised me was when Dad actually brushed the bangs out of Sam's face and kissed him on the forehead. I only wished Sam knew how much we cared about him, but thats our fault that he forgot. Not his. I'm going to make sure that he remembers when he wakes up and gets better.

 **Outside with Amy…**

I took my chair and sat and waited. Two officers walked up to me and I tried to stay calm. I wish they would go talk to one of the Winchesters.

"Hi there." One of them says.

"Hi."

"My name is Officer Gore and this is my partner Officer Lewis. Are you here with Samuel Denny?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"No, sir." This is what I'm nervous about. I mean the Winchesters and I talked about the story line but I have to lie to them and what if they catch on that I am lying? I'm also worried that Sam will be answer questions wrong when he wakes up from his coma because he will be too out of it even when his brother and Dad tell him everything but I'll worry about that a little later until I know Sam is awake.

"What were you and Samuel doing before he got hit? The people that worked at the diner said they hear yelling before the accident." Officer Lewis asked.

"Well, Sam and I were bored at his house because we decided to spend the day together and were bored and his brother was with his friends and his Dad was working. You see, Sam was supposed to tell either his brother or Dad when he was going to go somewhere but his Dad had his phone off so we couldn't get to him and his brother's phone was on silent and we couldn't reach him either. So, we decided to leave anyway to get some breakfast. But his brother came home early and saw that Sam wasn't there and panicked and called their Dad and told him and his Dad came home and took the day off to look for Sam with Dean, Sam's brother, and they decided to pick up some breakfast and that is when they found me and Sam there." I lie to them smoothly and luckily they buy it.

"Did you happen to see what the car looked like or catch his license plate? Or by any chance see the driver?" Officer Gore asked.

"I never daw the driver. Um… it was a small car. It was a silver Honda I believe. I think Sam's Dad got their Licenses plate."

"Lewis, can you go talk to the Dad and brother." Gore asked and Lewis walk in Sam's room while Gore continued to ask me questions.

 **In Sam's hospital room…**

The officer asked the same questions and got the same answers except John actually did know the licenses plate number and gave it to the officer.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I will let you know when I find the person who did this. I hope your son and brother wakes up soon."

"Wait!" John calls out and the officer stops. "Can I see the person who did this when you find them?"

"If you want to." The officer answered and walked out the room to go to the station with his partner to find he person who hit Sammy.

"Dad, I want to see the person, too." Dean tells his Dad.

"No."

"What? Why?" Dean asked angrily.

"Because someone has to be here with Sam and I'm pretty sure you don't want him to be alone, do you?" Dean knew he was right and nodded his head. "Don't worry, Dean," John continued, "I'll take care of it. Trust me." Dean nodded his head.

Because Dean knew what that meant. He knew John was going to teach that jerk what happens when you mess with one of his sons. The person that hit Sam is going to wish he didn't when John is threw with him. John won't kill him. Not that Dean thinks.

 **Yay! Heres the next chapter. Please tell me if you like it!**


	8. Sammy, Wake Up

**That night…**

I'm sitting here with Sammy while Dad is out to get some dinner and watch Amy while she eats too. I stare at Sam's slack face about to die of boredom. There is nothing on TV and no one to talk to. The person I want be talking to more than anything right now would be Sammy. I need to have a real talk with him. Even if it goes against my no chick-flick rule.

"Sammy, buddy, I need you to wake up so I can talk to you." I say. I have been talking to him ever since I walked into the room trying to get him to open his eyes. I have been talking about anything and almost everything. Nothing has worked. "Dude, don't leave me here to die because I'm so bored." Nothing and I exhale a big sigh.

I think back to me talking with Amy and I suddenly have and idea. "Hey, I know I haven't really told you about Mom and I kinda yell at you every time you mention her and I'm so sorry about that, Sammy. I promise to do better and tell you anything you want to know about her because she is your Mom, too. I'm ready to talk to you about her just wake up for me, Sammy, please." Not even a flinch.

"You know, when you were little I helped as much as I could with Mom and Dad to take care of you because I wanted to be there for you. It's a good thing to because if I didn't I wouldn't have known what to do when she died. I also made a promise to myself in that hospital. I was the first one to hold you, after Mom and Dad, of course. When I first saw and held you in my arms your tiny hand wrapped around my pointer finger and I knew that I was going to be the one always there for you and protect you. I made that promise to you and I haven't been keeping that promise lately as everyone can tell right now. I'm going to do better to keep it. I promise you this time, Sammy." I finish with tears rolling down my face. I quickly wipe them away and brushed the bangs out of his face and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and then took his hand in mine.

I leaned back in my chair and watched Sam sleep. He always did look peaceful in his sleep which always seemed to calm me, but right now all I want to see are his hazel eyes. I always wanted Sam to shut his big mouth, but now all I want to hear is his voice.

I must have been more tired than I thought because before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming.

XXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I looked around and saw him. "Sam!" He was awake. I run over to him and I realize that he isn't solid. He isn't complete there. "Sam?"_

 _"How could you do this to me, Dean?"_

 _"What do you mean, Sammy?"_

 _"Look at me! I'm dead, Dean! I trusted you! You said that you would always be there for me. Alway protect me! You lied to me. Just like when you said that you cared about me. All this was a big lie!"_

 _"Sammy, that's not true!"_

 _"It's not? That's not what you said in our fight. I could tell that you meant it, Dean. Maybe Dad can give you a new little brother like you always wanted. One that's like you and you actually want to hang out with and take care of. But, maybe this one can take care of himself and you can have fun with friends that you make instead of having to look out for pathetic, useless, terrible me. It's not like Dad would care if I live or die anyways. You were always a better brother than me anyways. You never deserved a brother like me."_

 _"Sam, quit it! I need you alright! I-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when Sam disappeared. "Sam! Sammy!" I look around but he is nowhere to be seen. "SAM!"_

My eyes snap open. I look down and see Sam still in a coma and then put my hand on his chest to feel his pulse. I feel it and it's steady and I sigh heavily. I need to stop having dreams like this. But what if that is really how Sam feels? He needs to wake up soon because I really need to talk to the kid.

"Morning, I thought you were never going to wake up." My head shoots up and I see my Dad smiling sadly down at me.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got back?" I asked a little annoyed that he didn't.

"Because you look like crap and you need rest when Sam wakes up so he doesn't think that you turned all walking dead on him" John says with a smirk and I glare at him. "I got you breakfast." He picks up the food and hands it to me.

"Not hungry."

"Don't care." He says on pushes the food into my hands. I only eat a tiny bit and the bit I did eat taste like cardboard in my mouth. I felt the bile rise in my throat and that's when I decided to stop.

Dad finally let Amy see Sam after she begged him the whole time they were out getting food. She walked in and stared at Sam for a little while. Dad and I watched her very closely. She finally just sat down in the chair that Dad offered her. I then gave him my chair and I took that as my opportunity to be able to sat on the edge on the eyes that Sam is on. Amy took Sam's hand which I was not comfortable with but Dad whispered to me that he would keep a close eye on it.

We all sat with Sam while I held one of his hands with one of my hands and with the other hand I ran it through is unruly hair. We were all counting the days to when Sam should be waking up.

After two hours everyone was getting tired. Amy feel asleep in Dads chair while he continued to watch her carefully with his eyes never turning away, even though I could tell he was getting tired. We all were. This is really hard on everyone. I finally had to lay down beside him because I didn't want to sit up anymore. I moved his head to my chest so we would both be comfortable and so my arm would be comfortable when I put my hand on his chest to feel his heart beat in case I fall asleep. I was dozing off and about to fall asleep when the door banged open.

My eyes snapped open for the second time that day and Amy sat up straight very fast. Everyone looked at the person that was standing at the door while Dad also watch Amy from the cover of his eye. We recognized him as Officer Gore.

He stared out us before saying, "We found the driver."

XXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, here's this chapter! Please let me know if you like it!**


	9. Driver

Dad jumps out of his chair. I slowly move Sam off of me and stand up as well. I am now fully awake. I look towards Amy and see that she is standing up as well while staring wide eyes at the the officer.

"You got the hit-and-run person? The one that hit my son?" My Dad asked and he sounded anxious.

"Yes, sir"

"Are you sure that it is him?"

"We are positive. We found his car and took him to the station for questioning and we found out it was him. We dug into the story he told us and went around to check and see if it was true and it wasn't. The story did not check out at all." Officer Gore told us.

"Can I come and visit him now?" Dad asked.

"You can if you want." The officer answered back.

Dad turned to me and said, "Dean, are you going to be ok =ay here with Sam?" I nod my head. "I know you want to come, and you can if you still want to. I just thought that you would rather stay here with Sam and not leave him by himself."

"Nah, it's okay, Dad. I'll stay here with Sammy. You're right. I don't want hime to be alone. I'll watch out for him. Just… make sure you take care of the guy, okay, Dad?"

"Don't worry, Ace. You can trust me. I'll make sure to take care of him. He will learn his lesson when he messes with our youngest Winchester." Dad says with determined eyes and I nod my head, because I can trust my Dad when he gets that scary look in his eye because both Sam and I know he means it and you better look out if it is directed at you.

XXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later…

Dad just left and took Amy with him since he didn't trust her at the hospital with Sam. He is going to make her stay outside while he goes and talks with the hit-and-run driver. I am now sitting in a chair beside Sam holding one of his hands and stroking his hair.

"Hey, Sammy. We found the driver that did this to you. And trust me when I say that he is going to pay for what he did to you., buddy" It didn't surprise me when I didn't get an answer or a sign that he heard it. "You know, Mom… she loved us a lot. Whenever you are ready to wake up then I'm ready to talk about her. C'mon, kiddo, wake up." Tears from in my eyes. "Sammy, come one, little brother. Wake up. For me, please… Sammy." I continue to plead Sammy to wake up until I fall asleep from exhaustion. Luckily, my head fell on Sam's chest, so I could hear his heart beat and it kept all the nightmares away.

XXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the police station…

Office Gore, Amy, and I all jumped out of the car wen we arrived at the station. I immediately stopped Amy and told her to wait on me in the car and she glared at me. I really didn't have the time to deal with her right now. I have a job to do and that is to protect my son.

We walk in the station and the officer quickly takes me to where the hit-and-run driver is.

"What's his name?" I ask before we reach his room.

"Ethan Roberts." Gore answers and I nod. "Also, there is one more thing."

"Which is?"

"He was drunk driving." Gore said and my eyes darken. I'm going to kill this dude.

We reach the door and I barge in while Gore stays outside.

"Ethan!" I yell and his head yanks up and stares at me with fear. "Do you know me?" No answer. "I'm the Dad of that little boy who you just ran over and who is extremely hurt and is now in a coma because of you."

"I-I'm sor-" He gets cute off when I punch him right in the face. I mean it wouldn't have hurt to check on my boy. But no, he just drove off like noting happened. The sign told Sam that he could walk but this dummy was too drunk to pay attention and hurt my boy instead.

"Sorry isn't going to make my boy better! Sorry isn't going to take him out of his coma! Sorry isn't gong to take my boy out of the hospital and be healthy! Sorry doesn't make me switch places with him no matter how bad I want to, so I can take him out of all the pain he is having! Sorry isn't going to make my boy thing I care about him!" I yell and continue to yell at him in his face until I turn blue in the face as he cowers down to me. Then, I feel my blood begin to boil. I feel all my problems with Sammy take over. The anger with the accident, him in a coma, him not thinking that I love him. I just punch. Punch and punch and fight and kick and anything else to beat this jerk up until officers come and and take me out of the room.

"Mr. Denny! Mr. Denny, clam down!" I hear Gore yells as Officer Lewis and another holds me back. I calm down as much as I can and I look back to Ethan and see a bloody mess and maybe a couple of things broken. My bad.

Two officers went to check up on Ethan while Gore suggested that we head back to the hospital. Probably because he was scared that I would attack Ethan again. We walked out and were met with Amy's worried face.

"What happened in there?" She asked me.

"Nothing that we need to worry about anymore. I took care of the problem. Sam will be okay." I reply back to her. I will make things right with Sam and make sure he recovers.

I never knew what was going to happen to Ethan if the officers didn't pull me off of him. All I know is that I would do anything for my boys and I need to protect them. I will not loose them like I lost Mary. I will not allow that to happen. I need them in my life. They are the only thing that keeps me sane in the cruel world.

We get back in the car and ride back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning…

I wake up to find my Dad asleep and assume that he made Amy stay out in the waiting room. I stand up in my chair and slowly walk over to my Dad. I give him a little shake and he jumps up ready to fight whoever the threat was to protect us.

"Dad, it's me calm down!"

"Sorry, son. What's wrong?" He asks and quickly turns his head towards Sam's bed.

"He's fine, Dad," I say, "Well, as good as he can be right now." I finish sadly. I turn up to meet his eyes and ask "What happened yesterday?"

"All you need to worry about is that it is taken care of." He says and I know that is all I will get out of John Winchester. "I'm going to get Amy and take her to eat and get us some food." And with that he walked out the room and left.

I fall back in my chair and stare at Sam's coma induced sleep. "Everyone is suffering everyday you sleep, Sammy. You need to hurry and wake up, bro."

XXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, here is this chapter! Please tell me if you enjoyed it! I love to here what you think!**


	10. Waking Up

1 day later…

Dad and Amy went to go get breakfast again while I stayed here with Sammy, forcing my eyes to stay open in case Sam's eyes decide to open them. When they get back Dad and I eat our breakfast since Amy already ate hers.

Then, it came around lunchtime. Dad also took Amy to go pick up food. I still don't eat very much. I mean how can you if the reason your little brother is in the hospital is your fault? I need to make it right to him but he has the Winchester stubbornness in him. I was just about to call Dad and ask if he was almost back here when I felt a hand twitch in mine.

I immediately turn my head towards Sam to see his eyes fluttering. "Sam? Sammy? You with me, little bro?" Then, his eyes stopped fluttering. "No. No, Sammy, no. Please, don't do this, please, Sammy." I beg him with tearful eyes. I start to panic and I couldn't think of anything else to do to make him open his eyes. I start to sing 'Hey, Jude' to him.

After a minute, his eyes start fluttering again. My eyes widen. "There you go, Sammy. C'mon. You can do it. Open those hazel eyes for me." Then, Sam's eyes open into tiny slits and stare right tup at me. "Hey there, Sammy." I say, tears coming back into my eyes.

Sam continues to stare at me. "D-D-" Sam tries to say through his oxygen mask.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk, okay? Don't try to push yourself too much." I shush him and stroke my fingers through his hair while smiling sadly down at him.

He continues to stare at me and then moves he free hand, which is not the one I'm holding, and tries to remove the oxygen mask to continue to say something.

"No, no, Sammy. Leave that on. You need it." I say and grab his hand and lay it gently back on the bed.

Just then, Dad walks in with the food and notices that Sam is awake. I saw Amy behind Dad a couple of feet, frozen when she saw Sam. I saw her go back to a waiting room chair and sit down, knew that she did that so we could talk about what happened as a family.

When Sam notices Dad, I see Sam's eyes widen a little and I think I just saw a little fear in them.

When Dad notices Sam's eyes are open his eyes go as big a spaceship. Then, I see his face light up like a Christmas tree. "Sammy…" He whispers and speed walks over to where Sam is laying in his hospital bed. Dad sits down on the bed and I see that there are tears in his eyes as he smiles sadly down at Sam. My Dad's shoulders are twitching and I could tell that he really wants to hug Sam, but he is scared that he will hurt him more if he did. He looked at me. "Have you called someone?"

"Not, yet. I was waiting on you."

"Okay." He replied and hit the call button. We quickly told Sam the story and he nodded his head that he understood. A nurse walked in and saw that Sam was awake and went to get the doctor.

After she left, Dad and I looked at Sam and we sat there in awkward silence. Until I finally ask, "How do you feel, Sammy?"

"Fine." He replies through the oxygen mask, but does not meet my eyes. That is something I've noticed. Sam would look at us but he would never meet mine or our Dad's eyes. We will be fixing that, too. I could tell Dad noticed too by him looking up at me.

Luckily, the doctor come in just in time and saved us from the awkward silence. She asked Sam questions like normal, took his mask of after she said he was fine, and all that other stuff, then she left all three of us alone again.

"Dad, your's and Dean's food is getting cold." Sam points out. Dad stares at Sam for a second and then at the food.

"I can warm the food up later." Dad says and leaves the food sitting on the floor. "Dean, if you're hungry you can go ahead and eat."

"Nah, I'm good." I reply and I see Sam roll his eyes when he doesn't think we would see, even though we both saw. He then saw us both staring down at him and started to squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm fine." Sam tells us.

"Really? Is that why you were in a coma the past few days?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, I'm fine now."

"Sure, you are." Dad says and rolls his eyes. "How about you try again and tell us how you are really feeling?"

"I'm-" He stops and thinks about his answer when he sees my warning glare. "I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure." I say, but I let the subject drop. I give my Dad a look and he gets the message.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." He says and walks out the room.

I turn my attention to Sam, who realized what I was doing, and he turned his attention to the window in his room. "Sammy." I say and he reluctantly looks at me, but still doesn't meet my eyes. Instead looking at my chest. "Sam, look at me." He raises his eyes to my forehead. I sigh, but let the matter drop for now.

"You do realize that we are going to talk about this situation, right?" I tell him.

"What happened to no chick-flick moments?" Sam asked with a low chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

I stare a him for a moment, not even cracking a smile, and say, "This is serious, Sam." I hear Sam exhale a deep sigh.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dean." Sam says.

"Well, I think there is. I was thinking about this a lot too. I was thinking that that monster kidnapped you to get back at us. I was thinking this was all my fault and that you were going to die because of me." Sam started to interrupt. "Nope. Let me finish, Sam. Anyway, after a few days we finally found you and I was ready to tear that monster apart for trying to hurt you and taking you from us. Then, I found out that it didn't. It was your choice to go and you did. Then, I got confused. I got angry. Then, you got hit by that car and I got fearful. All these emotions hit. Then, you were with the doctors and I started thinking 'why?'. 'Why would he do it? Why would Sam want to leave us? Leave me?'" I held my hand up to him to shush him when his mouth opened to say something. "I asked Amy about it and she told me the whole story about why you did it. Why you chose to come here. And I'm going to make all of this right. Everything that happened. I'm going to fix it. Trust me on that." I finish

XXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC. Thanks for reading!! Please tell me if you liked this chapter.**


	11. Talking to Dean

"Dean, there is nothing to fix, okay? I know the truth now. I understand, dude." Sam tries to explain.

"No! You don't know the truth! You don't understand! We were in a fight and I was mad. You know how I get when I'm mad. I say things that I don't mean."

"But, Dean, I always known you felt that way. I just needed you to confirm it and you always denied it. Now I know and I was right."

"No. That's not right. Sam, I'm serious. I didn't mean a word I said, bro. Amy told me what you told her. I'm so sorry I made you believe that, Sammy. Dad and I really do care about you and we are both sorry we made you doubt that. You have no idea how worried we were when you got hit by that car. Neither of us would leave your side, kiddo." Dean keeps trying to explain to me.

I knows that Dean thinks he means what he is saying. He doesn't though. It was Dad's word to "watch out for Sammy" that are making him think he cares about me. I always knew, but I now for sure now and nothing will convince me otherwise.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I look into Sam's eyes to see if he believes me. I saw all kinds of emotions in those huge hazel eyes, but him being convinced wasn't one of them.

Yep, it is going to be really hard to convince Sam. I know it shouldn't take it easy on me to convince him. But, I just want to know if my little brother is okay and I know he won't be honest with me if he thinks I don't care about him.

But, it is not just me who is going to have to work on helping Sam trust us again. Dad is too. I will make Sam trust me again and let him know that I care about him. Even if it is the last thing I do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We sat there in silence for a few moments longer when suddenly panic took over me. Dean said something about Amy.

I turn frantic eyes towards Dean direction and when he notices me his eyes widen and tense a little in panic.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked a little panicked, but I can tell he is trying to tay calm. Why doesn't he understand that he doesn't have to pretend to care about me anymore?

"Where's Amy?" I ask, hoping that nothing happened to her while I was out.

Dean literally slumped in his chair in relief. "Dude, don't do that to me again. She's fine. Didn't you see her when Dad opened the door? She was standing right behind him." I shake my head at his question. "Well, she's fine don't worry about her. She's more worried about you right now.

"I want to talk to her." I say firmly.

"Sam…"

"No, I need to make sure she's okay."

"If that's what you want…"

"It is"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I slowly stand up from my uncomfortable blue chair. I hope Amy wasn't sitting far from Sam's room because I really didn't feel like leaving him. If Sam wants to talk to Amy alone in his room then I will be sitting in front of the door coming in exactly the second they are done. That is a promise I will keep.

 **XXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC. Please tell me if you like it so far and if to continue.**


	12. Talking to Amy

I walk into the the waiting room. Glad to see that Amy was sitting fairly close to where Sam's room was. I walk to her and her eyes immediately look up at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing. It's just that Sammy wants to see you." I say, even though it hurts. I want Sam to be with me and trust me again. I want to be there for Sam. This kid is my entire life and I made him forget that. He already thinks that Dad doesn't really care about him. He probably thinks that I don't either. I just have to make sure that her realizes that very soon.

"Okay." She says and stands up and we both walk to the room. She walks into the room with Sam and closes the door behind her. I look through the window and I see her sit down on the uncomfortable, blue chair beside Sam's bed where I was last sitting.

I jump when I hear my Dad's voice beside me, "Is he okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I saw the concern and pain in his eyes for his youngest son.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to Amy and make sure she is okay."

"You don't think he will try to run away from us again, do you?" Dad asked, with worried eyes at me.

"Not if we make him understand that we care about him. We have to do that and soon Dad." I say and my Dad nods in agreement.

"Very soon." He says and that is when I heard the pain, blame, and self-hatred in his voice. My Dad blames himself for what happened to Sam. I understand him though. I blame myself too. I know that my Dad is really going to make sure Sammy understands this time.

We turn our attention back to the window to make sure Sam's okay. We aren't going to take any chances with Sam's health. Not if Amy even tries to hurt him. The only people I trust with Sam right now is me and my Dad. I know we did a really bad job lately, but I'm not going to let that ever happen again. Even Dad is included.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Sam." Amy says nervously as she walks in.

"Hey. You okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." Amy says with a giggle.

"Did Dean and my Dad say anything to you while I was out?" Sam asks with a nervous look in his eye.

"No, no! They've actually been really sweet. Your Dad even helped me find some animals I could feed off of."

"Really?" Sam asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah. They weren't like I thought they were going to be. I didn't think any hunters could be like that, but I honestly don't think they were being nice to me for my sake." Amy says with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, honestly confused.

"They were doing it for you, Sam. You were wrong. They love you and need you. They wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you. They only want to keep you safe." Amy says.

"Amy-"

"No, Sam," Amy interrupts him. "My Mom cared about me. At least I think she did, but not really. She would rather me die than herself. Sam, your Dad and brother would take a bullet for you. They might not show it, but they would without any hesitation. You're lucky to have them as your family."

"You really think they care about me and love me?" Sam asked uncertain.

"I know they do." Amy says determinedly. "I think I should go in the waiting room and you and your family have a little talk." Amy says as she walks to the door.

Amy put her hand on the door knob and was about to open the door when Sam stopped her. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. And not just the talk we just had, but for everything. For being my friend. For being freaks together." Sam said with a smile and Amy smiled back.

Amy opened the door and walked out. She closed the door behind her and she looked to her left. Dean and John stood right by Sam's door. "I think it is time for all of you to talk." Amy said and walked to another hospital chair and sat down.

 **o0o0o0o0**

 **TBC. Please tell me how you liked this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed through my whole story!**


	13. Talking

Right when Amy was out of the room, Dean was rushing into the room to check on me.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Dean. Honest."

Dean still looked me up and down to make sure that I was okay. Dean looked up to meet dad's eyes at the door. Dean looked like he was asking him a silent question with his eyes, silently pleading him to do something.

Dad cleared his throat. "I'm just going to go and grab a cup of couple. I'll be back in a few." He announced and walked away.

Dean turned his attention back towards me. It took a moment before I slowly turned his eyes back on Dean.

"I think it is time for us to talk, dude." Dean said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what I said when we fought."

"Yes you did, Dean. Maybe you didn't know you didn't know you did, but you wouldn't say it if you were thinking about it deep down."

"No, Sam. I'm not thinking about it because you know how I get, man. I get angry and I try everything to hurt the person I'm talking to. I'm so, so sorry, Sammy. I really am. Truth is, I couldn't imagine anyone else being my little brother. No one could be a better brother than you."

"That's not true, Dean." I sigh.

"What the heck are you talking about, Sam?" Dean asked, ready to defend me. "You-"

I cut him off. "I suck, Dean. Look what happened! I left and now we are stuck in this stupid situation just because of me!"

"Sam-"

"No, Dean! It's true. You sacrifice everything for me, and I can't do anything to pay you back. I just make things worse. You deserve a better brother than me."

"Sam, don't you say that. Not to me. You understand me better than anyone."

"Dean-"

"No, Sam. It's my turn to talk and you to listen. I couldn't ask for a better brother than you. You might not think you are there for me, but you are. Trust me. You always try to make me laugh when I'm down. I can trust you to have my back more than anyone else. Sam, you try to help me whenever and however you can. That's enough for me, Sam. Do you think anyone else would do that for me?" I gave him a look. "No, Sam. The answer to that question is no." I didn't believe him. I could tell that he knew that too. "I'll prove it to you."

"Okay, Dean." I said with a sigh.

 **o0o0o0**

 **I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, though. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


End file.
